neoyorkfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier
The soldier is the most versatile class in Neo York. They have the most branches in the paths they choose to take, and specialize in using multiple different types of firearms. The background of a soldier can span from having a long dark past as a mercenary to choosing to join the military as a rich kid to find a sense of duty and purpose. Soldier Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: '''1d10 per soldier level * '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''10 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per duelist level after 1st '''Hit Points * Armor: '''All armor, all shields * '''Weapons: '''Simple weapons, pistols * '''Tools: '''Simple computers, simple gadgets * '''Saving Throws: '''Strength, Dexterity * '''Skills: '''Choose two from Acrobatics, Athletics, Driving, Electronics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival '''Equipment Along with the equipment and credits you start with from your background, you also start with an extra 2d4 x 200 credits. You are expected to purchase your own equipment from the shopping lists. First Weapon of Preference At 1st level, you can choose one of the following weapon preferences with the accompanying bonus: * Pistols: '''When dual wielding pistols and you make a bonus second attack, you have the same attack and damage rolls as though you were making a regular attack. * '''Rifles: '''You are now proficient in using rifles. Additionally, whenever you deal damage with a rifle and you have a completely full clip, you get +2 bonus damage to your attack roll. * '''Shotguns: '''You are now proficient in using shotguns. Additionally, whenever you deal damage with a shotgun to an enemy 10 feet or less in front of you, you attack with advantage. * '''Heavy Weapons: '''You are now proficient in using heavy weapons. Additionally, whenever you deal damage with a heavy weapon, you now critically hit on an 18, 19, or 20. Suppressive Fire Starting at 2nd level, so long as you are using a weapon that fires more than 1 round per turn, you can use suppressive fire as an action. When this happens, you perform a regular attack. Whether the attack hits or fails, this halves target creature's movement speed. Additionally, if this creature ever moves, you can make an attack of opportunity as long as they are within line of sight for every turn they are suppressed. This ability can be used twice per long rest, each use lasting one round of combat. At 6th level, this ability can be used three times per long rest. Path of the Soldier Starting at 3rd level, you can choose one of the many paths of the soldier to take. * Path of the Commander * Path of the Freerunner * Path of the Medic * Path of the Trooper Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, and 12th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Second Weapon of Preference At 6th level, you can choose one of the following weapon preferences (which cannot be the same as your first weapon of preference) with the accompanying bonus: * '''Pistols: '''Whenever you successfully land an attack with a pistol, add an additional +2 to your damage roll. * '''Rifles: '''You are now proficient in using rifles. Additionally, whenever you attack with a rifle, add a die of damage to the roll. * '''Shotguns: '''You are now proficient in using shotguns. Additionally, you now have an additional 10 feet in range to deal regular damage with a shotgun. * '''Heavy Weapons: '''You are now proficient in using heavy weapons. Additionally, whenever you attack with a heavy weapon, get +2 to both your attack and damage roll. Action Surge Starting at 7th level, you can push yourself beyond your normal limits for a moment. On your turn, you can take one additional action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 15th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Extra Attack Beginning at 11th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Path of the Commander The path of the commander is taken by a charismatic soldier who intends to climb the ranks and enter a position of leadership. '''War Cry Beginning at 3rd level, you can perform a war cry as a bonus action once a day. Up to two target creatures must make a Wisdom save against an Intimidation roll. Upon failure, target creature(s) are frightened for 1d4 turns. Target creatures can make another Wisdom save vs. your Intimidation roll on your next turns. 'Charge!' Beginning at 5th level, as a bonus action, you can declare a charge. Make a Charisma save DC 14. Upon success, target ally can take an extra turn during your turn. During this extra turn, the target ally can only use their movement and action; they cannot use bonus actions during this period. At 5th level, you can take 1 charge per long rest. At 13th level, you can take 2 charges per long rest. Inspiration Beginning at 9th level, you can make an inspiring speech when you are out of combat. As per the effects of this speech, up to 5 creatures of your choice (not including yourself) get one' '''of the following effects: * +2 to Armor Class for 1d4 rounds once combat begins * +2 to attack rolls for 1d4+1 rounds once combat begins * +2 to damage rolls for 1d4+1 rounds once combat begins Only one inspiring speech can be made per long rest. '''Retreat!' Beginning at 10th level, you can declare a retreat as a bonus action once per short rest. When this happens, up to 5 target creatures of your choice are given the option to make a movement action during your turn. This movement action must be made as though they are frightened of all adversarial creatures. Surrender! Beginning at 14th level, you demand target creature with less than half hit points remaining surrender. Target creature makes a competition throw against your Intimidation. Upon failure, target creature surrenders completely. You can demand a creature surrender twice per short rest. Path of the Freerunner The path of the freerunner is taken by those with quick feet and light guns. It is a path taken traditionally by professional freerunners in order to evade the ground forces of the police. Fast Movement At 3rd level, your movement speed increases by 10 feet while you aren't wearing heavy armor. Additionally, you gain proficiency in acrobatics. If you are already proficient in acrobatics, you have now mastered acrobatics. Freerunning At 5th level, you can activate freerunning as a bonus action. While freerunning, opportunity attacks against you have disadvantage, and you can use dash as a bonus action. Freerunning ends once you have not used your full movement speed in a turn, or after 10 turns. At 5th level, freerunning can only be activated once per short rest. At 10th level, freerunning can be activated twice per short rest. Wall Running At 9th level, you can run 30 feet vertically up walls as long as you get a 10 foot running start. Additionally, once you've reached a height of 30 feet, you can make an Acrobatics roll DC 16 to do a backflip off of the wall to leap 20 feet in the opposite direction. Upon failure, you fall 10 feet instead of 20 and take 3d6 bludgeoning damage from the fall. Drop Kick At 13th level, you can perform a drop kick as an action. Treat this as a regular unarmed attack. Upon a successful hit, the target must make a Strength saving throw. Upon failure, they are knocked prone and take an additional 2d6 bludgeoning damage. The drop kick will only work on enemies who are your size or smaller, and can only be done twice per short rest. Dashing Dodge At 14th level, whenever you are about to take damage from a ranged attack, if you have 20 feet remaining in your movement speed, you can make a Dexterity save DC 16. Upon success, take the dodge action, and move 20 feet in a direction of your choice. Path of the Medic The path of the medic is taken by medical professionals. They turn the soldier effectively in a half-damage, half-support class, and is the closest to cleric as you're gonna get. Medical Expert At 3rd level, you gain proficiency in Medicine. If you are already proficient in Medicine, you now gain mastery in Medicine. 'Bad Chemist' At 5th level, whenever you deal damage with poison, your target automatically fails any associated Constitution save. At 14th level, your target additionally takes double the poison damage. Resuscitate At 9th level, you are an expert in resuscitating those who have been hurt. Whenever you try to help a teammate who has reached zero hit points, you can choose one of the following effects before beginning: * Skip the roll to assist and automatically help them succeed in a death saving throw. * Make the roll to assist, and upon success they succeed in two death saving throws. Healer Starting at 10th level, two times per short rest when healing a creature, you can choose (before applying the medical effects) to have them heal double what they normally would. Immunity Starting at 13th level, you have developed an immunity to poison and stun attacks. Path of the Trooper The trooper is the standard path for most soldiers. It is concerned with damage output and combat capabilities. First Strike Starting at 3rd level, twice per short rest you can replace your Initiative roll with a 20. Hunker Down At 5th level, as a bonus action you can hunker down twice per long rest. When this happens, your movement speed is decreased to zero and all ranged attacks against you until your next turn have disadvantage, as though you were behind medium cover. 'Overwatch' At 9th level, twice per short rest you can enter Overwatch as a bonus action. While in Overwatch, whenever a creature moves in or out of your line of sight, you can make a ranged opportunity attack as a reaction. Overwatch ends at the beginning of your next turn. Starting at 13th level, you can enter Overwatch three times per short rest as a bonus action. Army Crawl At 10th level, whenever you emerge from or begin being prone, only 10 feet of your movement speed is subtracted instead of half. Double Take At 14th level, you can take two reactions per round instead of just one.Category:Classes